


Dancing in the Moonlight

by glowhyucks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nct jaemin, nct jeno - Freeform, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowhyucks/pseuds/glowhyucks
Summary: Jeno was feeling down so his best friend Jaemin decides to cheer him up with a dance





	Dancing in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this is my first ever lil drabble im posting and i’m excited to share my writing with you!! 
> 
> follow me on twt: @lesbhyuck

Something was wrong with Jeno. 

By this time in the day Jaemin would have been tired of his best friend’s second-by-second recount of Taemin’s newest performance on a music show, but instead, he hasn’t heard so much as a hum out of him. Yet, here they are, watching drama reruns while sitting five feet apart in absolute silence on what is supposed to be their super fun and exciting sleepover they’ve waited all month for. 

“Do you wanna maybe play a game? I can call Hyuck to see if he wants to come over too,” their other best friend never fails to brighten up a room; maybe he’ll cheer Jeno up. 

“Nah, I’m not feeling up for that tonight, Nana.” Jeno sighed. 

“Okay, cut the shit,” Jaemin switched off the cheesy romance drama and turned to his mopey friend. How is he supposed to help if Jeno won’t even talk to him? “You’ve been down all day. What’s going on? You know I’m here for you, right?” 

“I’m sorry Nana, it’s just been a rough couple of days. My parents are on my ass about my grades and basketball season is around the corner and now I’m letting you down by ruining our sleepover and-“ Jeno’s sad rant is interrupted by the other boy pulling him to his feet. 

“You stop that right now, Lee Jeno,” Jaemin can not believe what he is hearing. “I’m sorry life is stressful at the moment but you could never let me down. You should know that.” The two boys’ eyes never lost contact; Jeno looking for the solution to his problems in Jaemins eyes. The air shifted in that second. 

“I’m sorry,” Jeno looked to the floor while Jaemin sighed. 

“I know what’ll cheer you up. Come on!” He guided the mopey boy through his house and into the backyard. 

“What are you-“ The words die in Jeno’s mouth as the familiar, boring deck he once lost a tooth on (it was Jaemin’s fault,) lit up with hundreds of fairy lights. 

“My parents had a fancy dinner party last night and decided to keep up some of the decorations,” Jaemin smiled as he queued up the outdoor speakers. 

“It’s so... pretty out here.” The look on Jeno’s face made Jaemin realize he would do anything to keep it there. The air shifted a second time that night. 

“Will his royal sadness do me the honors of having this dance?” Jaemin bowed and stretched his hand towards his best friend. Jeno just stared. 

“I don’t know Nana, I’m not really up for-“ Jaemin quickly grabbed Jeno’s hand and yanked him to the center of the deck. 

“C’mon! Forget about your stress for a little bit and live in this moment, right here,” Jaemin smiled while twisting and turning and waving in, what Jeno thinks, are supposed to be dance moves. Not wanting to bring the mood down more than he already has, he tries his best to sway to the beat. 

“I have to do everything myself around here,” Jaemin rolls his eyes and guides Jeno’s body along with his. “Be in this moment. With me. With the music all around and the lights strung above. With the moon watching over us. Forget everything else,” he whispers. He watches as the other boy’s face lights up into a smile, spinning as he felt all his cares fly away with each turn. Anyone looking on from the outside must think they’ve lost their minds and Jeno laughs at the thought. 

“There you go!” Jaemin laughs along as they get lost in the music. They carried on dancing and turning and jumping for what seems like hours until they collapse to the floor as the playlist restarts and the first song they heard fills their ears. 

“Thanks, Nana,” Jeno huffed, “I needed that.”

”No need to thank me, that’s what I’m here for.” He smiles and Jeno felt the air shift for a third time that night. 


End file.
